To Ember, From ML
by Kasolyna
Summary: What do the lyrics to Ember's song 'Remember' mean, and did she even write them herself? What is the truth that lies beneath the music?
1. Chapter 1: The Signature

Inspired by "Remember", the full version of Ember's song in Danny Phantom. If you haven't heard it, search for it on youtube, it's beautiful.

I don't own Danny Phantom, or any of it's characters, that belongs to Butch Hartmen, the lucky bastard who also own Fairly Odd Parents, both wonderful… well, mostly.

Anyways, I hope you like me take on 'Remember', even if it's different than what you expected.

Disclaimer: Butch Hartmen, where ever he may be, owns Danny Phantom and all characters… doesn't stop me from writing about them, but I must give him credit…

OOO

Once again, Danny was fighting against Ember McLain, but she was tired, and the battle was at its end. Opening the Fenton Thermos, he sucked her in as she screamed a stream of inaudible curses.

Closing the thermos, he sighed and said, "C'mon you guys, let's go." He failed to notice the scrap of paper that had fallen out of Ember's pocket as she had been sucked in.

But Sam didn't. She picked it up and looked at this, "Hey Danny, I think you should look at this."

Grumbling, he turned around and powered down, now Danny Fenton, "What is it Sam?"

She handed him the piece of paper, "Doesn't this look familiar?"

Before Danny could get a chance to look at it, Tucker grabbed it out of his hands and examined it, "Hey, these are the full lyrics to 'Remember'!" Looking for another moment, he spotted something else, "But what is this?"

"What is what Tuck?" Danny asked as he grabbed the paper out of his geeky friend's hands.

Pointing to the bottom of the page, Tucker said, "Right there." There, at the end of the lyrics was a signature that read _To My Beloved, Please Remember. Yours Forever – M.L._

"That is strange," Danny noted. Now that he looked at it, the paper seemed a bit old and rumpled, as if it had been read over many times.

"Do you think we should give this back to her?" Sam asked. Even if Ember was a ghost, she was still a girl, and Sam knew that Ember would be severely anger if she did not get that back. But, if the boys were going to be stupid enough to keep it, they would have to deal with the consequences themselves.

Danny shook his head as he walked down the sidewalk, the other two behind him, "No, I think this could be an answer for us."

"What do you mean Danny?" Tucker asked in curiosity.

"Well, before the accident, we thought of ghosts as, well, first off, non-existent. But remember? Ghosts are beings that have unfinished business, or can't leave this world behind for whatever reason. Maybe, this M.L is the answer to getting rid of Ember for good." You could see the clocks ticking in his head.

"Wow Danny. That's actually… a good idea," Sam said, astonished a bit by how much he had used his head for a change.

"Thanks Sam," he said sarcastically to his girlfriend, "I actually do have good ideas now and then."

"Only one problem. Ember is a ghost, i.e., she's dead. This M.L. has a high probability factor that they have already passed their mortality limits, thus leaving us with no way to stop Ember," But even as he said those words, he was typing in a search engine for M.L. and Ember.

"Um, speak English please?" Fanny asked. He couldn't stand it when Tucker went into 'geek mode'.

"Ok, M.L. could already be dead," Tucker sighed, though still searching.

"Well, I don't care. One less ghost is a good thing, so we might as well try, right?"

"Affirmative."

"Alright, as long as we're agreed." They finally reached Danny's house, and Tucker turned away, knowing what to expect.

Sam and Danny embraced, lip-locking for a few minutes before they parted, a blush apparent on both of their faces.

"Well, night you guys, see you tomorrow," Danny waved as he went up the steps to his house and unlocked the door."

"Night Danny," Sam called as she turned and left, Tucker following her.

Once they were out of hearing distance, Tucker asked, "Do you guys have to do that every time you say goodbye?" He was getting sick of it. Sure, he wanted them together, but he couldn't stand being the only one without a girlfriend.

"Shut up Tuck!" Sam retorted as she slapped him in the back of the head.

OOO

"Where is it?" Ember searched frantically through her pockets, looking for that one piece of paper, her most treasured possession. "Please don't tell me I dropped it when that Dipstick captured me. Please no!"

Finally giving up, she sighed and said, "I guess it's time to pay Babypop a visit." Starting to float out of her home, she was stopped by Skulker.

"Where do you think you're going? And so soon after you returned?" He crossed his arms and dared her to defy him

Unluckily for him, she wasn't afraid of him, "I'm getting my song back now, so move it!" She grabbed her guitar, but then decided against it. She just wanted to retrieve something, not fight. She couldn't risk losing that paper, it was closest thing she had to a memory of life before death.

"Just forget about it, you don't need it. You have me now, so you don't need whoever this M.L. is." He didn't want his girlfriend thinking about anyone but him. He had hunted her down until she agreed to go out with him, she was the perfect prey, and he wasn't going to lose that to anyone.

"Don't you dare say that!" She flamed up, her fury obvious. "You say that one more time and I won't have a boyfriend anymore, I'll have a puddle of melted armor!"

"Fine, hunt down that insignificant piece of paper, but I won't be here waiting for you!" Skulker, well, skulked off.

Not, however, before Ember could yell after him, "That's it Dufus, we're through!" And flew off to the portal.

OOO

"Where is it Dipstick?" Ember shouted at Danny, who was in bed and had been sleeping.

Jumping out of bed, he had to control himself from shouting 'Ember' in shock. Grasping his hands over his mouth, he clamed down before saying, "Where is what?"

"Don't play dumb with me. Where is my song? Tell me right now or I'll-"

"Or what? You don't have your guitar with you, so what can you do," he glared at her.

"Listen Babypop, I just want my song back, so will you freakin' give it to me?" She sent him a glare and thrust her hand out.

"Not until I get some answer," He got up and turned on his computer.

"No way! Give me my song right now!" She fumed at him.

"I'll give you your damn song, just be patient and let us answer some questions, alright? No fighting, and you get it back, easy peasy-"

"Lemon squeezy? Were you seriously going to say that? And what are you doing?" She looked at the computer screen.

Ignoring her, he began to talk into the mike, "Hey Tuck, wake up and get Sam over her ASAP. I have a visitor, and it's about what we talked about earlier."

"Danny, it's 3 am, does that mean anything to you?" Tucker groaned as he talked into the screen of his PDA. His black hair was in a mess, and there was crust in his eyes.

"Tuck, listen, remember the song? Well, the owner is here, so get your butt over her now!"

"Fine, be there in a few, Tuck out," And with that, the computer screen went black.

Ember tapped her feet against the ground, "Ok, so what am I doing while we wait? I don't have all night you know."

Danny caught up and pulled a robe over his shirt and boxers, and started to head downstairs, "C'mon Pop star. You want your song? Follow me."

Floating after him, Ember followed him until they reached a door with a number pad. Danny tapped in a few numbers and the door opened, leading to a pure white room. "In," he said, going in first.

After Ember entered, the door shut, and her hair went out. Noticing this, she went, "What the hell? What is this room Dipstick?"

"It neutralizes all ghost powers, yours and mine. So this way there won't be any unexpected mind control or anything," He grabbed the wall phone and made a call, "Hey Sam, yeah, we're in the white room… Yeah, the code is _that_ day… ok, see ya then Sam... love you too." He hung up the phone, a smile on his face.

"So, seem like you and that Goth chick are doing pretty well, gag me," she stuck her finger down her throat and fake gagged.

Rolling his eyes he sighed, "What about you and Skulker? I thought you were a ghostly item or something." He went over to a white couch and sat down, relaxing a bit.

Glaring at him, she would have shot flames at him if it were possible, "That's none of your business Babypop."

"Alright, just wondering if-" He was cut off by the door opening and Sam and Tucker walking in."

"Hey Danny, I have the song. And you're wrong, the code isn't _that_ day, it's the second time. The first time was during second grade." Sam said, going over and giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Well, that was on a dare, can you blame me for not counting it?" He sighed and looked over the paper.

"Wait, what day is this?" Ember asked, her interest peeked. She failed to notice Tucker's sigh as he shook his head.

In unison, the couple went, "Our first kiss."

"Oh, gag me again with a spoon. Now can we just get this over with, I would like to go back to my pad," She didn't want to deal with this, but she didn't really have any choice.

"Ok, first off, who is M.L.?" Danny asked, "Were they somebody important?"

Ember squirmed a bit, "I don't know."

"Ok, um, did you write this song before or after you died?" Sam was the one to ask now.

Continuing to become more and more uncomfortable she answered, "I don't know."

"Well, is this song about your life before you died?" Danny questioned. He was becoming frustrated, not sure what was happening exactly.

"Listen, I don't know anything about this song. It's just my freakin' one possession! Now may I please have it back?"

Sam blinked, it was obvious the other two weren't gong to ask anything else, a bit scared, so it was now girl-on-girl time. "What do you mean, 'one possession'."

"When someone becomes a ghost, they keep one thing from their past lives, a keepsake so they don't forget. Only one issue though Dipstick, I can't remember anything about my past." She leaned against the wall, her face had a stony expression on it, but it seemed like it could break at any moment.

"Wait, so you don't remember anything?" Sam looked at her curiously.

"Didn't I just say that you moron!" Ember screamed, "Even that moron Skulker can remember who he was. But me, I can't remember anything except a stupid fire!"

"What fire Ember?" Sam moved over and put her hand on the rock ghost's arm.

"The fire that killed me," she said blankly. She seemed to somewhat go into a trance as she remembered it. "They were everywhere, the flames. Burning, so hot. I was looking for something, someone, but I couldn't find them. And I couldn't get out, no matter what I did. I finally… gave up, I didn't care. I knew what was going to happen… and I burned."

"Ember, it's alright, the fire is gone now, it's gone," Sam whispered into her ear, pulling her out of the trance.

"Y-yeah Dipstick, of course it's gone. But like I said, I don't remember nothing. So can I please have it back?" She held her hand out for the song.

"Just one more question, please?" Sam said, a calm note to her voice.

"Fine, but I want that song back."

"You'll get it. Just, is Ember McLain you're real name? Or did you get it from the song, from Ember and M.L."

"I… I think Ember is my real name, but not McLain. You're sharp goth girl. McLain comes from those initials. It sounds nice, but I know it ain't my name. Now, give me the song."

"Fine, here you go," Sam handed her the song and went over to the keypad. Typing in another combination,, the door opened. "Now you can though."

"Good riddance, see ya later Dipsticks," Ember said as she floated out, back to the ghost portal.

Once she was gone, Danny and Tucker finally spoke again, though it was annoying how they did it at once, "Wow that was amazing. I can't believe Ember… no way, you too?"

"Shut up you two!" Sam yelled, "We just opened a Pandora's box, and all you can do is gawk at Ember?"

Danny looked embarrassed as he said, "Sorry Sam, but I've never seen Ember so…"

"So human," Tucker finished for him.

"Yeah, but can you blame us? I just wonder what Ember was like as a human." Danny mused.

"Well, can we just go back to bed? I'm tired." Sam sighed. The other two nodded and they left the room, turning off the lights and each going back to their own bed, whether they were in the house or a few blocks down.


	2. Chapter 2: The Lyrics

Inspired by "Remember", the full version of Ember's song in Danny Phantom. If you haven't heard it, search for it on youtube, it's beautiful.

I don't own Danny Phantom, or any of it's characters, that belongs to Butch Hartmen, the lucky bastard who also own Fairly Odd Parents, both wonderful… well, mostly.

Anyways, I hope you like me take on 'Remember', even if it's different than what you expected.

Disclaimer: Butch Hartmen, where ever he may be, owns Danny Phantom and all characters… doesn't stop me from writing about them, but I must give him credit…

OOO

Ember floated around the Ghost Zone, feeling a little guilty for the first time in years. She had lied to them, about almost everything. The only truths she had told them was about her name.

Those idiots, they had to bring up the past, they had to make her remember her life again. Not like she didn't remember every single detail of it, from the start to the end, better than she had when she was alive. That was part of being a ghost, everything was clearer.

Going through the lyrics in her head, she remember what each verse stood for, and how the beautiful song was written for her.

_Yeah, Ohh-oooooh_

_It was, it was September_

_Wind blows, the dead leaves fall_

_To you, I did surrender_

_Two weeks, you didn't call_

She was in a hospital bed, bandages wrapped around her head. She had lost all of her memory. The leaves fell outside the window as someone who claimed to know her. Not something impossible, but no matter how well they knew her, she didn't know them.

"H-hi Ember," the gawky boy with too many face piercings said.

"Um, yeah hi…" She replied, a bit uncomfortable with how he was looking at her.

"I haven't heard from you in two weeks…"

"Well, that's when this," she pointed to the bandages wrapped around her head, "happened. Excuse me for not remembering your number, or your name." She snapped at him.

"So, you don't remember… do you?" He looked disappointed

"Listen, the only thing I know is that my name is Ember Johnson. And only because that's what the nurses call me."

"Well, um… that's just great, you know? Tell a girl you love her and she forgets its," his head turned downwards as his expression became dark.

"Listen Dipstick! I can't even remember my address. Everything goes in one ear and out the other, so don't be weeping about one thing. If I loved you, I don't anymore. If I didn't, I still don't. Either way, I'm not that girl you love, and I don't love you, so shut up!"

His eyes lit up, "Y-you called me Dipstick."

"Yeah, what's it to ya?"

"You always used to call me Dipstick. You remember, some part of you remembers. So there is hope."

"Dude, I don't even know your name. So either shut up or get out, or both, I don't fucking care!" she yelled at him. He was making her upset, something she didn't need right now.

"Listen, my name is… actually, I won't tell you. I'll make you remember. See you later  
Ember," he left, smiling.

"Dipstick," Ember muttered as he left.

_You're life, goes on without me_

_My life, a losing game_

_But you should, you should not doubt me,_

_You will remember my name_

She had been out of the hospital for a few weeks, yet she still couldn't remember anything that had happened. All that they had told her was that she had been in a car accident, but nothing more.

Still, her body, her fingers, remembered how to play the guitar. She played tunes that she loved, and even had a few gigs. Apparently, she had been somewhat popular, though not popular enough for media attention.

Sighing, she got out of the can and headed over to her door, only to find that boy who had visited her that day. The one who said he loved her. "Damn it!" she muttered under her breath. "What are you doing here?"

His hands were in his pockets and he was slumped over, "I… I wanted to see if."

"Listen kid, I don't know who you are. You really care about me? Then why don't you just try to talk to me or something?" She tried pushing him out of the way so she could unlock her door, but he wouldn't budge. "What, you wanna come in?"

"No, I want you to remember."

"Listen bud. I'm willing to be nice to you, but not if you act all freaky. Just tell me our name and let's be friends, alright?"

"No, you need to remember it on your own. Listen, Ember. Please, I miss you so much. I need you to remember. If you don't then…"

"Then what?"

"Then I have no reason to live! You're the only one who cared. Please Ember, what will it take?" He got down on his knees and pleaded with her. "I love you, please just tell me."

"I don't know you, I don't know who I was. I only know the now. Listen, if I remember, I'll tell ya, alright. Just give me your number, can you do that?"

"Alright, um, can I come in?" He smiled, like he had made some progress.

"Yeah, ok." She finally got past him and opened the door. Heading inside, she took off her jacket and let down her dyed blue hair. "Sit down wherever you want. You probably know the place better than I do."

Sitting down, he kept his jacket on and sat on a chair, it seemed to fit him perfectly. "You want something to drink? I have some iced coffee and water, either."

"Only you would drink iced coffee in October," he chuckled.

"Yeah, well… Hey, what did you mean, when you said you had no reason to live?" She went up and grabbed herself a cup of water.

"You're my… well, you're the only person who ever cared for me. You know I'm an orphan, well, you knew anyways. You're the only one who treated like I wasn't dirt. You care Ember." He leaned forward, reaching his hand out to touch hers.

Shying away, she pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, "Maybe then, but listen Dipstick, I can't care right now. I can't care about someone I don't know."

"But somewhere, in there," he pointed to her head, "you remember. I know you do. I just have to wait for that day." He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen that had been left on the corner table and scribbled down his number and M.L. as his initials. Handing her the paper he said, "A little hint, for when you remember."

"It would be better if I knew your actual name," Ember sighed as she took the paper and stuck it to her corkboard.

"Yes, but then you wouldn't remember. And that's what I want. Well, I'll be leaving now. Call me when you remember," he said as he walked out, not even waiting for her response.

"He really is a dipstick," Ember muttered to herself as she took a sip of water.

_Oh Ember, you will remember_

_Ember, one thing remains_

_Oh Ember, so warm and tender_

_You will remember my name_

Ember cried as she hummed the chorus to herself. She remembered how she had forgotten, remembered how she didn't even try. He just wanted one thing, and she could only give it to him after she had died.

_Your heart, your heart abandoned,_

_Your wall, now perishing,_

_Like bad dreams in cold December,_

_Nothing, but ashes remain... _

Prepping her face, she looked in the mirror. Tonight was her premier in her new band, Ember's Inferno. She was excited, especially because her new boyfriend was going to be there, watching her.

She opened the door to leave, and saw him there, "What are you doing? I have a gig to get to M.L."

He held out a piece of paper, "I wrote this for you… it's based off of the past few months. Sort of, an apology, since I'm not gonna be there tonight. I wanted you… to sing it, if you like it that is."

Looking over the lyrics, she smiled, "Thanks M.L., but what does that last verse mean?"

"Oh, you'll find out tomorrow. Just, will you sing it?" He had a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Yeah, it's great. Though I think the audience might get a bit of a different meaning from it. I really wish I could remember you, you're so sweet. But we're cool, with me having a boyfriend, right?"

He wrung his hands together as he nodded, "Yeah. He's who you want. I… I have no right to you, after I gave up. I'll just… well, good luck tonight Ember." Before she could stop him, he gave her a quick peck on the lips and left. Ember looked at the ground and saw tear drops.

Later that night, she got a call during her break, about a fire at his house. She rushed over, it was only three blocks away. She saw the house in flames.

Running over to the fireman, she asked, "Is he in there? Is he alive?"

He calmly spoke to her, "Yes, you're friend is in there, but there is a very slim chance that he is going to make it out alive, if at all. I'm sorry."

Before he could try to comfort her, she ran into the flaming house, searching frantically for him. She couldn't hear anything though, it was as if her ears had turned off, blocking out all sound.

In that brief moment, everything became clear, and she remembered. Mac Lane, her best friend. He told her he loved her, and she ran away, scared. Speeding down the streets in her car, she stopped and smoked for a bit, before smiling, knowing she could answer him in a way that would make them both happy.

Climbing back into her car, she sped back to him, knowing she had no time to waste, but a gust of wind came, blowing leaves in front of her windshield. She wasn't able to see anything. She swerved until she hit a tree, more leaves falling down on her as her head rammed into the dashboard.

She cried through the flames, looking from room to room until she found him. Running up, he was under a beam, trapped, but still breathing.

"Mac, Mac Lane, I remember! I remember, and I love you too!" she screamed out.

He turned up and smiled, "I knew you would babe, I'm just sorry it had to be this way…" He coughed and closed his eyes. After a few more seconds, he was gone.

Ember cried out and held his hand. Digging into her pocket, she pulled out his song, and read the bottom note. She sung it softly as the flames engulfed them both. Her last words were, "You will remember my name."

_Oh, Ember, you will remember!_

_Ember, one thing remains!_

_Ember, so warm and tender!_

_You will remember my name! _

_Oh-woo-oh-woo, Ember!_

_You will remember!_

_Ember, one thing remains!_

_Ember, so warm and tender!_

_You will remember my name!_

_Yeah! You will remember my name!_

She cried, thinking about everything. She wanted him, but he hadn't become a ghost. At least, not one she knew of. The only thing she could do was sing his song, the story of her memory loss. She wanted every to hear his last gift to her, wanted them to love it.

But no matter how many times she sung it, no one ever understood the real truth of the lyrics. She understood exactly why Danny and his bunch of friends wanted to find out about her past. They wanted to get rid of her.

Well, there was no getting rid of Ember McLain, not until someone understood her true story. Until that day, she would keep singing her song, even if it meant singing till the ends of time.


	3. Chapter 3: The White Ending

Inspired by "Remember", the full version of Ember's song in Danny Phantom. If you haven't heard it, search for it on youtube, it's beautiful.

I don't own Danny Phantom, or any of it's characters, that belongs to Butch Hartmen, the lucky bastard who also own Fairly Odd Parents, both wonderful… well, mostly.

Anyways, I hope you like me take on 'Remember', even if it's different than what you expected.

Disclaimer: Butch Hartmen, where ever he may be, owns Danny Phantom and all characters… doesn't stop me from writing about them, but I must give him credit…

OOO

The next day, Tucker looked at his computer and at the search it had done automatically. Looking over it, his eyes widened. The article was about a fire that had happened several years ago, killing a Mac Lane and an Ember Johnson, high school students.

He then searched Ember Johnson and found an article about her having amnesia due to a car accident.

This was just sick and wrong in Tucker's mind, not something that should happen. Everyone thought that Ember had committed suicide over a guy that dumped her, but this, this was just different and wrong.

'Maybe she started the fire,' Tucker thought, 'Killing them both. She seems sick enough to do that.' He pondered, deciding he would show this to Sam first, he wasn't sure how Danny would react.

Dialing her number, Sam picked up, "What is it Tuck?"

"I found some info on Ember, something that explains her name, and her name. But I'm not going to show it to Danny without you looking over it. You know how he'll react."

"Alright, email it to me," Sam sighed as she walked over to her computer, popping a small piece of tofu into her mouth to snack on.

"Done and Done, don't call me, I'll know whether or not you called Danny," Tucker said, hanging up.

"I don't even want to know how," Sam sighed as she opened her email account and clicked the link.

She blinked in shock as she read the two articles. That would certainly explain a few things, and she was not going to tell Danny. She was going to tell Ember. She would just have to sneak into the Fenton's house and through the ghost portal.

That was easy enough, Danny was out working at the Comic store, so she rushed over after a quick shower and used the key Danny had made for her in case of emergencies.

Sneaking past the parents, she went downstairs, and entered the Ghost Zone with the Specter Speeder.

She had also nabbed the map, and though, 'Take me to Ember'. She zoomed through the Ghost Zone, until she found the crying rock star.

Getting out, she went over and spoke, "Ember Johnson, died in a fire started mysteriously. Four months previous suffered amnesia due to a car accident."

Ember looked up and glared, "Yeah, and?"

"You knew?" Sam asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I knew. I lied to get out of there. My life ain't your business Dipstick!" She flamed up, daring the goth girl to back down.

"Well, how much do you remember?"

"I remember every little detail of my fucking life from birth to death, it's that way with every ghost. We get new clarity, even if we don't want it."

"Well, did you… well?"

"Did I start the fire? Is that what you're trying to ask Babypop?" Ember sighed and grabbed a cigarette and lit up. Noticing Sam's look, "Hey, ghost's can smoke too you know. And no, I didn't burn it down. That was Mac's doing. Stupid bastard couldn't stand me not knowing his name."

"So… the song is…"

"Yeah, he wrote it for me. Gave it to me the day we died, before a gig I had. I never got to sing it in front of a live audience… well, at least not while I was alive." She chuckled at the small joke.

"That's not funny," Sam shouted, almost crying.

"When you're dead long enough, anything can be funny. Now scram before I barbeque you, something I think you're boyfriend won't be too fond off."

"Fine, see you around Ember," Sam said as she got back into the Specter Speeder.

"Maybe with bad luck Dipstick," Ember said, dropping her cigarette into the endless space beneath her.

Sam sped off back home, leaving Ember alone, once again. Inspecting herself, she sighed.

"Looks like even when the truth is found out, I'm still stuck in this shit hole of a world. I guess I'll never see you again Mac… too bad I'm not human, then I could just kill myself and we could be together.

She sunk against a wall and cried, not paying attention to anything around her. Not even the pale white glow that was surfacing in front of her.

"Ember, don't cry… please don't," a gentle voice said.

She looked up and whispered, "Mac?"

"Yeah Em, it's me babe. You finally got our story told right, didn't you?" He walked over and hugged her.

Once again she cried, but this time in happiness, "You Dipstick, where have you been?"

"Watching you Ember. It wasn't your time to die then, not yet. When that happens, you become a ghost until and angel is willing to escort you to heaven, or until the big guy gives the word," he ran his fingers through her hair.

"So, it's my turn? I'll be with you, forever?" She looked into his liquid brown eyes.

"Uh huh, forever and ever," he whispered into her ear.

"I don't have to wear white or give up on smoking, do I?" she asked.

He chuckled, "No, you just have to be with me."

"I can do that," she grinned, bringing her face to his.

Their lips collided, enjoying their first real kiss. Without realizing it, they were enveloped in white light that had accompanied Mac, and slowly, they began to disappear. Fading out of this world, it was truly a heavenly moment. Then, when the light was gone, so were they, on to a better place, just for them.


End file.
